A Veela's Charmer complete
by Val-86
Summary: A blond Veela and a raven Charmer. WHO woo WHO? HPDM COMPLETE!
1. Learning and Keeping mask

Disclaimer: not one of the character is mine..but plot is mine hahaha!!!  
  
A Veela's Charmer - part 1 Learning and keeping mask.  
  
It had been a year since Cedric's death and it make Harry work even harder to find the way to kill Voldermort. Harry had long perfected his mask. During the days, he is Harry Potter, who quarreled with Draco Malfoy a lot and always getting into trouble with his side-kicks. At nights, he could ditch his mask and became one with the shadow. He haunts the castle, looking for every secret its hold at each crack and nook. Mostly he haunts the libraries that he had found and the Restricted area, learning every spells, potions, hexes and charms.  
  
From one of the books he had learn how to keep a Dimensional Pocket where he could lots of things orderly and look just like how he put it in at first. It does not get damaged, lost or bad. He keeps a lot of things in there, a whole stock of foods, clothes weapons and many others even plants and animals. He also had a large collection of manuscripts of many languages from different eras and countries.  
  
In fact, it might be said that his knowledge is more expand than even Dumbledore and even more powerful. His collections are also the dreams of many people. However, he keep all of them at dark by acting like a just- past student who, well, always get into trouble. 


	2. A Birthday Present and SUPRISE!

Disclaimer: not one of the character is mine..  
  
A Veela's Charmer part 2 A Birthday present and Surprise!!  
  
Soon day's passes without anyone realize any change about Harry except one watching silver eyes. He looked at the raven haired boy with look of strange concern over the boy's behaviors. Summer holiday came too soon for him. The three months will be unbearable but he will and sees who his soulmate is first. He did not want to even hope that it will be HIM but he did and he waits..  
  
That summer Harry found himself working part-time as a musician. A skill he had learned from a friend, learning to play many musical instruments. He had also have found a magic book titled 'The Universe' at the most unlikely place, at a half-ruin muggle bookstore. From the book he had learn to go into a world where he could learn thousands of years learning could be learn in a couple of hours.  
  
He remembered the first night he had learned to use with the book help. The next morning, the Dursley was surprised to see a young man preparing their breakfast at fast pace and finishing the rest of the chores around the house. But what make them gaped was that it is, well, was Harry. The boy is 6'2, spiked hair with green streak and a body of a Greek god. A far different from the 5'2, messy raven hair, and skinny, bespectacled boy that they know.  
  
As the New Year came, Harry had learned more about himself and became more adept with magic and technology. As to keep his secret, he had disguised himself back to the 'old' Harry. 


	3. Veela! Charmer! WOooo

Disclaimer: none of the character is mine... *.* is thought  
  
A Veela's Charmer part 3 Veela! Charmer! WOooo..  
  
When he came back, Harry realized that 4 fan clubs for Draco Malfoy had been built. In fact a couple days ago, Harry had saw Ron and Hermione holding a fan card. When asked they said that it was Parvati and Ginny, yeah right!  
  
It was then when he heard his name being called by Prof. Dumbledore. He went there to found himself surrounded by Prof Dumbledore, his godfather, Remus, Prof. Snape and .. Draco Malfoy. *Wait, Malfoy! What he is doing here? And why for Universe sake that he is looking at me like that?*  
  
"Harry sits down. I want to ask you something. Are you attach or like someone?" "No" "This might be embarrassing but do you like boys or girls?" "Oh! That's easy. Both." At that the rest look at him. "What!? So I am curious. Is that a crime" "But.but you a virgin" Harry looked at the blonde boy with suspicion, "yeah, so?" "I think I better explained." Dumbledore said.  
  
After he finished his tale, all of them look at Harry for his reaction and saw a nonchalant boy. A reaction that none of them had expected. "Just as I expected.." He said. "Huh!?" "I know he my soulmate but I never expected that is a Veela. A lovely couple we make.hehehe" Prof Dumbledore ask the question in everyone's mind, "Why is that?" "I am a Charmer." that caused another round of 'huh?' around the house.  
WAIT FOR ANOTHER CHAPTER.... 


	4. True self

Disclaimer: none of the character is mine...  
  
A Veela's Charmer part 4 True self ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----- "I am a Charmer." that caused another round of 'huh?' around the house. Last chapter. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----- "...A Charmer is kind of like a veela except that he can change to the form before the Inheritance. A Charmer might have one or more mates at a time but only one will be his soulmate which will be the only one mate he had after the inheritance. A Charmer is NOT possessive and most of the times are shy to sexual attraction of those not his soulmate. There are also many others abilities but the most important fact is that, we are though to be either extinct or just a myth" Harry end his explanation.  
  
The rest just looked at him with wonder. A possible myth and extinct creature in front of them had every looked he mention, NOT!!. "You are just joking! I meant you certainly did not make me want to jump on you" Sirius said pleading with his eyes for his godson to denied everything but his hopes are crushed when Harry changed in front of his eyes into the boy that had caused Dursley's house to became an evening picnic hot spot the whole summer.  
  
"You.YOU are GORGEOUS!!" shout Draco as he looked at the charming boy in front of him with growing lust. Passion filled the room causing the rest to tense themselves from jumping to the two boys. With a quick glance, Harry hastily changed back to his disguise causing Draco to growl disappointment and releasing the rest from their predicament. "I can't believe that I nearly jump on my own godson!" bark Sirius. While the rest still trying to gain their self-control, Harry slipped away. Draco followed him out quietly.  
------sorry about the keep changing mention of Draco and Malfoy. From now on I will call him Draco or Dray except during formal. 


	5. Love or need?

Disclaimer; none of the character is mine..  
  
A Veela's Charmer part 5 Love or need?  
  
(Harry's POV) By my sense, I could fell my dragon coming after me. But I need to be alone. I know that I love him but does he love me? Or is it just because of the attraction or because of his own inheritance. Not only have that, by bonding with me, he will only bring trouble to himself. Why can't he see that?  
  
I sigh and let my feet take me away from Dumbledore and the rest. But Draco keeps on following me. I stepped into the shadow and let the darkness became one with me. He could not follow me now, I hope. This soulmate thing must be new to him for him to know about the mind melding. Well, that's too bad then. I sigh and move towards Astronomy Tower.  
  
(Draco's POV) I was following Harry when he suddenly steps to the shadow and disappear. I searched for him with eyes but to no avail. Just as I about to give up, I heard a heavy sigh from the shadow. I spread my senses and follow his scent.  
  
I found him looking at the moon with tears flowing free from his green eyes. The tears stabbed at my heart. I reached out and wiped the tears away. "Why are you crying, my love?" "Do you truly me Dray? Or.." Before he could say another word, my finger touch his lips, his soft lips, "husss.. I had loved you since I met a ragged boy at Mdm Malkins." "That long? But you always put down me and." he stopped looking away from me. It hurt me that he is trouble from what I had done. "I want your attention and I envy those two friends of you. I even thought that you are either going out with any one of them" Harry laughed and look at me, holding his mirth and amusement in his eyes. "Those are practically my brother and sister. What's more they are going together" I raised my eyebrows "Oh? One will never thought" as I speak I move nearer to him that we could kiss each and that what I did. I stop when he didn't respond. He finger his lips lightly, "my first kiss." And I was surprised. He must see it and said, "I only date them but I never move far than that. In fact I don't think I ever even hold hands with them." I chuckled as the words confirm his naivety and innocent soul. I kiss him again and this time our tongues battle for dominance. Passion fills us when suddenly we are enclosing by bright light. I fall to darkness after. 


	6. Bondeddeflowered?

Disclaimer: none of the characters are mine...  
  
A Veela's Charmer part 6 Bonded..deflowered??  
  
"Ah. look like our patient are awake" said a deep voice. Draco opens his eyes to behold the sight of a white surrounding. His nose tells him that he is in the hospital. He could see all those that had been in the office last night surrounding him and another bed. He looked over Prof Snape shoulder and saw Harry lying still there. "What happened?" "Perhaps you should be the one who tell us" drawled Prof Snape. "I don't remember. I was following Harry, and then we talk. When I kissed him, there this white light and ."  
  
The faces around him look worried. They were sharing glances when groan from the next bed remind them of the young Charmer. Before any of them could ask him anything, Harry had already answered their question. "By Love! I did not think that it will that painful." "What!" Sirius barked, "Explain Boy!" At that it was obvious that Harry looked afraid and is scuttling away from the innocent convict. (What an ironic!) Draco quickly moved towards him, mumbling soothing words to his lover. "What's wrong love?" he asked concern. "I'm ok. It just a reflex from living with the Dursley, I guess" "What do you mean?" "I..I.." "Please Harry" "Uncle Vernon always called me boy. Never my name. When he angry, he use the same tone as Sirius and beat me up" if the room is not silent and all of them had not been paying attention, they will not have heard the last part as Harry mumbled it under his breath. All of them gasp while Draco and Sirius's face red with anger.  
  
"Don't be angry at them, please" plead Harry when he saw this. All those around could see the confusion on his face at the reaction they give. It was then they realized that how much damage has been done by the Dursley to the raven boy. Draco move nearer and held his lover in his embrace. "Very well. Perhaps you should explain what happen that we are in this room" Draco said softly as he looked with irritation at Mdm Phomprey (Is this right?). Remus and Dumbledore chuckled at the sight. "About what?" the frightened and confuse boy asked. "Potter, do you really have a short memory?" Harry looked at Prof Snape and "Oh! That. Well when I and Draco.uhmm..uhmm" Draco look at the flustered boy beside him and help him, " When we kiss" "Ah! Yes, well my Charmer Inheritance kicked in and quickens the mind melding that every soulmate had. I suppose the elders are not happy with me and want me to be .uhmm..deflowered" "Deflowered?" "Don't ask me. That what Universe told me" "Universe?" The boy turns energetic. "Yes! You got to meet him. He my best friend and great teacher." Plucking a book from nowhere, he waves it in front of them. The book keeps changing its colors but keep the motif of stars, moons and suns. 


	7. Meet Universe RON! MIONE!

Disclaimer: none of the characters is mine.. I give nicknames to most character. Mione is Hermione by the way. Unlike most stories, Draco by no way an obsessed possessive mate but don't push him.  
  
A Veela's Charmer part 7 Meet Universe. RON! MIONE!  
  
The room looked on at Harry as he smiled expectantly at them. They wait and wait and wait. At last even Dumbledore could not bear with the tension. "Harry, could you please show us this teacher of yours? I will be pleased to meet him." "But .but this is it!" Harry said as he waves the book once again. "That's it, Potter! We want to know who Universe is right now!!" his tone is full with contempt, impatience and anger, Prof Snape tried to control him from strangling the boy. Sirius glared at him. If look could kill, Prof Snape will have died thousands of times by now. As it is, it only causes his anger to increase. In fact, the two of them just about to quarrel among themselves, if not shocked by the deep laugh that rang suddenly in the room. They looked at Dumbledore, to find him as shock as them. (Never thought, there will the day someone could pull the carpet from under him, hehehe.)  
  
Harry chuckled at them and when they turn to him, holds the book up at them. The book seems to come to life in front of their eyes. Wait! It does! A face began to shape forming of a man wizened face with a beak nose and an upturned wide mouth. A pair of thick eyebrows brings attention to his deep blue eye. At the moment, the eyes are full with mirth and amusement. "So it's true what Eve said" "Eve?" "That's me! Harris Evan Potter" Harry chip in. Draco looks at them and smiled for the fear and confusion in his eyes had now been replaced by the light of mischief. He asked the man, I meant, the book. "What he said?" "Ah..hehehe. He said that the greasy git and his godfather could never stay at one place together without a fight" At that Snape respond automatically, "Thirty points from Griffindor!" Prof Mcnogall who had been silently watching the whole thing surprised them when she added double of the points back at the spot. The rest of them gaped at her as Snape spluttered in his anger. "I give up!" He shouts. "Good for you." Universe said and his laughter rang once again. Draco and Harry laughed. Harry quickly hid it away as soon as he heard the commotion beyond the curtain.  
  
"NO! Out, you can see him later. He need his rest" they heard Mdm Phomfrey shout at someone, two someone at someone. "It's Ron and Mione" Harry said causing Draco to tense. Harry looked at him puzzled and just about to ask when "OH SHIT!!" Harry flinched. He looked around to find Ron and Mione gaping with eyes open wide with shock. Harry buried himself deeper into Draco's embrace fearing the worst. At that action all are released from their shock trance. The adults leave the room by Dumbledore's subtle invitation, leaving the teens to talk among themselves. Mdm Phomfrey leaves them alone after Dumbledore's order and a blond veela threatening to curse her cold if she steps in. Ron and Mione looked on with shock and then amusement.  
  
"Malfoy, you know. You are not that bad," Everyone looked at Ron who is smiling goofyly. Harry just about to sigh his relief when Ron's face hardened. "but I still want an explanation, Harry. You didn't come back last night making me and the rest nearly losing our head except that our dear Mione put it off with threat of detention," Here he shoot a rude face at Mione. Harry giggle while Mione glared. Draco just looks incredulously at them. "Then this morning, mind you we are still half-asleep, someone said that you are in the HOSPITAL WING and when we reach here, what do we see? Our friend sitting beside MALFOY, LOOKING So..content" Ron continued realizing something. Mione smiled and moved near to them, "You are in love aren't you? How? When?" she asked calmly. Draco just ignores her and looks at Ron who is still mumbling under his breath, rooted to the spot. He was sure if Ron could accept him, then he will have easier time to make friends with the rest of the Weasleys. Harry answers the bushy hair Perfect, "Forever I guess, we just accept it now, that's all. Ron, you ok?" "Hei! What about me?" "You are not the one who was sprouting wrath just now, do you Granger?" At that Ron breaks from his trance. He sighed "I am happy as long as you are, Harry and . well . Malfoy, you want to play chess?" Draco look surprised as Ron produce a chess set while Harry and Mione laughed. "How do you do that?" Draco asks. Ron just shrugged, " I bring it everywhere" Looking at Draco, Harry and Mione laughed once again.  
  
Harry tells Ron and Mione about himself and Draco. However, he hides the fact of his true self and Universe. Draco looks at Harry and wonder how much secrets he been keeping from those around him. Harry saw his look and mouth sign 'later'. Well, later than. The four of them enjoy the day together as Ron and Mione has been excused from lessons. Mdm Phomfrey continued to mumble her discontent under her breath to the quartet's amusement. Ron and Mione left the room a couple of hours before hour with a task from Harry. Tomorrow it's time for Harry to meet Draco's best friends so they will help to bring Harry's books for the day. Just before they left, Harry had already fall asleep in Draco's embrace. They smile at his content face and hoped for the best as trouble always chased the raven boy around. 


	8. Respond 1

Reviews Respond  
  
First of all, THANK YOU to all for the reviews. I know my grammar is bad and yes! How do you know it's not my first language? Oh and to does who offer their help, I truly appreciate it and hey, I am going to hold you to your offer.  
  
Anyway, I am a Malaysian that is living in Singapore right now. I suppose slang and the lack of used or the different standard of teaching make it even more, well, difficult to me. I did this, in fact, to improve it and to gain experience in writing for others, for strangers and not just myself or my family and friends.  
  
THANK YOU ONCE AGAIN AND HAPPY READING!!!!!  
  
0) L *** Val - 86 


	9. Blaise, Pansy and the WHOLE school

Disclaimer: none of the characters is mine.  
  
A Veela's Charmer part 8 Blaise, Pansy and the WHOLE school..  
  
The next morning the young lover left the room hand to hand. Harry wake up nerve jumble as his dragon led him to the dungeon. The walk was uneasily awkward. The situation continues in the Slytherin common room when the sleepy Slytherins realized that the Wonder Boy is standing in the SLYTHERIN'S living room and in DRACO'S embraces what's more. Blaise and Pansy come down just in time to hear Harry's remark. "Not much has changed of décor since third year, isn't it?" all of them looked at him as if he had just grown another head, a very ugly head. "What do you mean, Potter?" Blaise said while staring at the intimate pose. Harry looked at him with confusion, and Draco mumbled a few words to his ear. The boy's face brightens, "Oh! I had come for a little, teensy weensy visit that year with Ron that year" "OH?" Blaise looked at the boy with wonder. Mistaking the reactions, Harry continues. "Yup! I use I-don't-know-what potion, which HERMIONE brews in a GIRLS' room with ingredients, we STOLE from SNAPE'S storeroom. Then we use the ILLEGAL potion to SNEAK in into the Slytherin's common room with help from one BLOND boy. Hehehe.." Harry said ending with a fit of giggle as he look at the looks of disbelieve the Slytherins hold. The thoughts that ran in the mind of the Slytherins go the same way, "What the HELL!!" But what make them even more shocked is when Draco who ABSOLUTELY HATE giggling and be called blond actually smile, SMILE! , instead of getting angry and scolded the raven boy. Pansy and Blaise exchanged knowing glances and smile their joy for their friend's happiness. Draco however is oblivious of every thing except of the happy looking boy beside him.  
  
"GROWL.." A thunder suddenly can be heard in the room. "Oopss..Sorry. My stomach." Draco, Pansy and Blaise laughed. The rest join in soon after as they realized what happen. Harry is left blushing in the middle of the room. "Come on, love. Let's go" Draco said stunning most of them to silence. Harry looked back as he was dragged away from the room, "Come on guys, or are you too blazey pansy?" "Why.why, you!" The two-said Slytherin ran after the boy and his lover, laughing all the way like a carefree, young toddler. They are meet by Ron and Mione at the Hall Entrance. As soon as they saw Ron's angry face, the two Slytherins quickly somber down. "The FOUR of you are LATE and ..I am HUNGRYYyyy!" Ron yelled. All the Slytherins looked at him with wide mouth as he ran into the Great Hall with Harry trailing behind, leaving Mione to take care of their new friends.  
  
When the students came in, each was shocked away by the sight of three SLYTHERINS sitting at the GRYFFINDOR'S table. Talking and laughing like it was a normal occurrence were the Dream Trio and the obnoxious MALFOY and his two friends. But what shocked them more is the fact that, Crabbe and Goyle is actually talking sense at the Slytherin's table. It was more than enough actually, to wake even a dead person. The staff that had been told about the two boys by the Headmaster, still have to control themselves from actually shouting obscene in front of the student in their surprise. This is one of the things that are in their impossible top list. To actually see Harry AND Draco talking friendly is one thing but to see the Slytherins talking and laughing in the public is another. Dumbledore chuckled to hide his surprise and relief to see the directions things are going. He cleared his throat to gain the crowd's attention, "As you can see, there are no enmity between Slytherins and Gryffindor, more specifically between Mr Potter and Mr Malfoy. In fact, it is best to say that they are bonded for life." All eyes turn to the young couple at disbelieve. Harry looked around flustered. "What! You never told me you are soulmate." Mione said as realization hit her. "MIONE, Hussh.." Mione was about to say another word when Ron clamped her mouth with bread. The rest laughed as Mione spluttered her indignant. The twins ( I don't know what year they are. Forget) welcomed Draco into their family embrace. "Look Malfoy. We welcome you and your friends because of Harry and we trust his, Ron and Mione judgment. But if you hurt any of them, you have to deal with the Weasley clan and nothing will save you from us, you understand?" Fred, or is it George, growled. Draco answers their threat by kissing Harry lightly on the lips. Harry blushed to a deep re, the twins smiled, the rest "Ohh.." "Ah!" and the teacher watch with amusement. "HMHmm.." Dumbledore once again gaining the attention continue, "But no else must know about this not even your parents until the boys prefer it. Mails will be watch. Anyone disobey will earn himself two detention with either Hagrid at Forbidden Forest or with Mr Flinch." All the students quickly shake away their excitement to send mails. No one is willing to spend two nights in the Forbidden Forest or with Flinch.  
  
As weeks passed by, the school became custom to see the six friends all around. Sometime the others company them, mostly by the twins. Sitting at the two tables in turns, they make good relationship not only with the two houses, but also with the other two. Quiditch became more intense as students cheering the house they supported and that does not really meant their house. Catching the snitch and beating the players out became competition between Draco and Harry, Ron and Blaise. Mione and Pansy, well, they compete who can shout better. All in all, life is joy to behold until.. 


	10. Voldermort and the Press

Disclaimer: none of the characters are mine.. ### Universe will be called he, I know he a book!  
  
A Veela's Charmer part 9 Voldermort and the Press  
  
It was a lovely for Hogwarts. Students had become friendlier towards one another regardless of heritage and house that they belong to .With exception of a few Slytherins and Prof Snape, most of the student and teacher (of course) know each other by their first name and little background about each other. They played and study together and each began to accept and train to defend themselves and the people they loved from Voldermort existence. They were eating breakfast when they realized a certain raven boy looking paled and shaky.  
  
Harry was looking at the space beyond the other's eyesight. He seem to e in dazed and looking more and more frightened, each passed second. His lover and friends tried to gain his attention to no avail. To the fear of those who cared for him, his scar start to bleed and his face contorted with pain, yet he seem determined to stay in his trance. Just as they are about to use their magic to 'wake' him up, Harry blinked and scream. The boy then trembled violently and faint.  
  
Draco holds his lover tightly. His scar had been healed and everyone had been calmed down from storming the room. Right now, only Draco and Sirius are in the room. They had been waiting anxiously for Harry to wake up. Both wish him to be well and will do anything to keep him safe and happy. As Night spread her cloak, Harry eyes fluttered. Draco who had been staring at his face quickly called for Mdm Phomfrey. "Yes, Draco. He is waking up. Calm down. He will be alright after a night rest." She said, smiling at the boy and the worried godfather. Right after she left, Harry sit up suddenly on the bed, shocking the two of them. Harry looked around frantically and only calmed down a little bit when Draco and Sirius sit beside him, holding him tight. "Harry, what happen?" whisper Sirius. "He knew Sirius. He knows about me and Draco." he said while trying to burrow deeper into the embrace of the father he knows. "He is going to kill all of you! He wants me dead." "Who? Harry, who?" Harry however was too shaky too talk anymore. Mdm Pomfrey who had come to check on her patient quickly takes over. The young boy is given a calm potion and a sleeping potion as soon as the panic recedes. The two visitors are sends off after much trouble.  
  
Harry slept off the night and the next day, the first sights that welcome him are those of Draco, Sirius and his 4 friends, together with the staff. Harry smiled at them tiredly. His lips cracked dry and his throat thirst for moisture. Draco quickly gave him a glass of water and kiss him lightly between the eyebrows. "Good morning, love" "Morning?" "Yes, we worried about you. What happen?" "A vision." Before anyone could ask, he looked at his lover. "It's time for all to know" everyone looked at them with curiosity. "It's time for them to know who I really am." "You sure love?" Harry nod and look at Draco, question in his eyes. "I am OK with it." Draco answered the unvocalized question. Then turning around to faced the others, he said "Let's call the press over"  
  
In three hours, Hogwarts is full with reporters from all around the world. The whole Hogwarts had already been told about Harry's identity beforehand though no one know for sure of his abilities. Mione and Ron was angry first and so are the twins, Pansy and Blaise but after told of Harry's reason to stay hidden, they forgive him.  
  
To the world, Harry told his identity as a Charmer and his few abilities like seeing to future, knowing language of the ancient times and animal speech. However, those near to him can feel that many other secrets. Just as all the reporters about to leave, a voice rang reverberating in the room, stopping their movements. "What?! Nothing about me, little one?" All were shocked nether less but Harry laughed as he remember his teacher and friend. "I'm sorry Universe. With what happenings, I forget about you." "Yeah! Yeah! Excuses, Excuses! What did I say about them?" The book said as he appear in front of Harry. The looks of shock on the rest face made Harry and Universe laugh for even Dumbledore are shocked. (Got him again! Hehehe!)  
  
The next full week, pictures of Harry, Universe and his friends decorate the front page. It cross the limit when a picture of Harry half-naked got published. One angry lover sent letter of hexes to all newspaper while friend's stalked the castle and kick out the unwanted pests.  
  
They continue to train and study and get their defends up as the minister still refuse to accept that Voldermort is back. Universe now became an unofficial teacher at Hogwarts and as time pass, all could see how Harry are able to adapt to his new life quickly. Universe pushed you hard but always happy to stop and help you understand. He also have the same sense as Moody as they soon learn. With him, however, CONSTANT VIGILANCE is not only a remainder but also a practice. You want to survive the week or even the day, you have to keep alerts to his tricks. 


	11. Respond 2

Author Respond 2  
  
To those who reviews, I'm grateful for you words and hope that the story is now better at the aspect that had been my flaw at the beginning.  
  
I am sorry that Harry seem to be an easily confuse boy but it make him more cute and Hey! No one is perfect, right?  
  
The next chapter is a sexual scene so anyone who does not like yaoi, slash or the theme itself, DO NOT READ PART 10 and no flame or critics OK?! Unless you want to give pointers, that's ok, I think.  
  
Oh! Both of them are now located at their own tower and attend the same lessons as so their four friends.  
  
Well, it had been 18 days since my first post of the story on 3 May 2003. It had been a very wonderful experience. To all of you, hope you had and will continue to enjoy the story.  
  
Val-86 


	12. Physical Bonding

Disclaimer: none of the characters are mine.  
  
*...* are telepathic conversations.  
  
~...~ are thoughts of mind  
  
A Veelea's Charmer part 10  
  
Physical bond  
  
It was around four weeks after that when Draco and Harry get some time alone. It had been a long time since they have time to sit together, with Harry in Draco's embrace and talk about nothing. As the night spread her cloak, the moon shine full to the young couple. The dim light in the tower and the blinking star decorating the sky, make Harry sigh. "What's wrong, love?" "It so beautiful and romantic. It been so long since that night on the astronomy tower, remember?" "Yes. Seem like thousand of light years ago." Harry chuckled and hit Draco playfully, "I'm not that old.." "Oh! You hit me, don't you?" Draco quickly tackled his lover and tickled the raven boy. "Let's see if you are ticklish, should we?" Laughters rang as the two lovers enjoyed themselves.  
  
"Draco.stop..Stop it!" Harry finally blurted it out between his laughter's. The two of them tried to catch their when they just realized how close they are to one another. Harry blushed and tried to push Draco away but Draco had another idea and pin the boy down. Kissing his lover deeply and passionately, Draco's hands strayed all over Harry, making the younger boy's breath to hitch. Draco released the boy and whispered to his ear. "You taste like chocolate and strawberry." His warm breath make Harry shivered. As Harry turn to look at him, Draco removed his spectacle. "Hey.." cried the indignant boy. "Huss..Do you trust me?" "Of course!" Draco were moved to see loved and trust in Harry eyes. He take his wand and cast a spell under his breath. Harry gasp as his visions became clear. "Love it, love?" "Thank you, Draco" Harry said and kissed the boy lightly on the lips. "Oh! You will not get away with just thanks, honey" he said and quickly kissed his lover roughly making the boy gap in shock. Draco didn't let the opportunity to go and his tongue tease in Harry's mouth making him to moans.  
  
Just as Harry start to respond, Draco moved away making the boy moan away at the loss of physical contact and pout. Draco smiled. The flushed face make Harry look more edible and adorable. Draco threw his robe away and the rest of his clothing, leaving him naked like a new born baby. Harry blushed and tried to keep himself from looking far down below. Draco smiled at the antic and whispered, "You are lucky, I am patient love. If it other Veelas, you will be thoroughly ravished the first moment you know about the bond." He chuckled as the boy looked at him with shocked. "What? You don't think you ravishing?" As the raven boy distracted by his words, Draco strip the boy naked.  
  
When Harry realized his cloths or lack of, he was already weak with passion and need as Draco's expert hands take hold of his manhood. Rubbing and stroking the boy hard. Harry's breathe hitch and his moans break the silence in the tower as Draco sucked the base of his neck. Draco kissed the bruise as if it could make it better. Draco's moans followed his as their need grew to the peak. Kisses and strayed hands flew in and out. Harry who never feel this before come first but under Draco's swift tongue licking his manhood making him felt aroused once again. "Harry. I need you, I want you love." Draco's eyes plead with him. Harry nod hesitantly, unable to catch a breath for words. Draco carry the smaller boy to their bed and summoned a vaseline and covered his fingers with it. Then he inserted a finger carefully into his love. Harry cry out at the unfamiliar presence. Draco kissed the boy and whisper soothing words as he insert the second and third. As he make scissors-like movement in Harry, he look again at Harry for assurance. Harry smiled and nodded once.  
  
Draco kissed the raven boy as he thrust himself in. Harry moans as Draco's endowment fill him while Draco had to contain his self-control at Harry's tightness. Draco stop as he let Harry time to be familiar with him and kissed the boy's tears. Angry at himself for causing the pain, he made a move to remove himself when Harry's hands stop him. " I love you Dragon." Draco was surprised since Harry never said that before nor does he give endearing name. Before he could say anything, Harry kissed him and said "A Charmer's name is a secret that hold his life. My name is ." "Husshh." Draco stopped him. "No" Harry shake his head. "You are my soulmate. My life is yours. Please Draco, don't turn away." As Draco looked at him, Harry whisper. "It's Firebird" and Harry true self show itself along the tattoos.  
  
Draco's breath hitched as his lover's beauty seem to be more astonishing than the first time. As he looked, Harry kissed the blonde and soon tongue fight for dominance. Forgotten arousal soon became known when Harry moved his boy. Both gasp as their need grow into a much deeper passion. Draco thrust in and out of Harry, keeping a pace. Harry threw his body up to get Draco's to quicken it. Draco chuckled and pin the thighs down. "Oh no, you don't. I will take the pace" he said. As their grew and Draco feel that the release is needed very soon, he take a faster pace, swirling his bum as he plunged in, short and quick. Harry scream with pleasure as Draco hit his G- spot. Draco take the last plunged in deeper and longer as both of the screams as they are satisfied from their passion. Limped with exhaustion, both boys fall asleep holding each other near.  
  
Harry waked up the next morning to find Draco still inside him and for all that's worth, Harry feel it so right. He blushed when he realize what happen last night. Draco waked up to find a red, uncomfortable boy beside him. Thinking that Harry is regretting the whole thing, he quickly tried to turn away when Harry gasped. It was then he realized why Harry had been so uncomfortable. He eased back slowly and moved deeper into Harry. "Dray...Please stop it" Harry whispered between breaths. "Aww.. Am I that bad?" Showing a disappointed look. "No..no..I.." Harry stuttered. Draco chuckled and removes himself carefully. He kissed Harry and takes a bath, changing inside the room. Harry however, come out with just towel covering his lower body with water glistening all over his body. "Tease!" Draco growled. Harry who is carrying his robe behind the curtain, turn around confuse. Draco look at the apparition and sighed to himself *Gorgeous!* *Why! Thank you* Draco looked up in shocked to find a fully clothed old Harry, smiling at him. Before he could ask anything, Harry answered (he sure like to cut people up, figuratively I meant) *It's the mind-melding. We could not do this before because it need physical bonding to be complete* Harry blushed when Draco said, "Physical bonding, love?" the ring of the bell stop any teasing that are coming from Draco. The two boys snatched their bags and quickly rushed to class. 


	13. Harry get mad!

Disclaimer: none of the characters are mine except Universe..  
  
A Veela's Charmer 11 Harry Get Mad!!  
  
Throughout the day, Harry kept getting short of breath and sometimes blushes for no reason at all. The students and the staff look at him worriedly and Sirius kept at his heel. Draco meanwhile looks amused as he look at his lover being mobbed by concern friends and barged with one question after another. However, after a couple of lecture from Ron and Mione, he shows pretence of exaggerated concern to the student's amusement.  
  
At potion, Harry keeps letting a gasp and getting flushed which infuriated Snape and break the class concentration. When another gasp escaped from Harry for the umpteenth time, Snape screamed out. "Mr. Potter! If I heard another gasp from you, I will take two hundred points from Gryffindor!!" The class looked at him with shock as he never raised his voice ever. The wide eyes flamed with anger and the seriousness and irritation that bellied his voice however stop any teasing that might have come out on the usual day since Harry coming 'out'.  
  
To say that Harry was scared was understatement but then he let out another gasp involuntarily and quickly closed his mouth with surprise and fear. "Two hundred points!!" Snape roared. Other was shocked when Harry turn around, eyes lighted with the same anger in Snape's eyes and shoot a glare towards the blonde boy beside him. "Dray, baby" he said calmly, too calmly for Draco's liking and others could see him paled considerably and curiosity are perked even Snape forget his anger. "Yes, love?" "I will close my mind, putting barriers up." Draco gasped "But..But..Honey" he was quiet down by Harry's firm tone. "No BUT! You are having too much fun with this mind-melding." At that all understand what make Harry into his predicament and the Gryffindors scowled at their loss of points. Just as Draco want to argue, the bell ring. After cleaning up, Harry moved out with the rest. "Oh! And Dray" Harry said sweetly. "You will sleep ALONE and don't talk to me. In short, don't get near me at all for the whole week." The whole audience gasps as Draco faint. Ron, meanwhile, said without sympathy, "He deserved it. Owww! Mione!" The amber hair girl had elbowed the taller boy at the stomach.  
  
That night for the first time since the coming 'out', Harry sleep at the Gryffindor tower to many's amusement. Draco meanwhile, was grumbling to himself. Even he knows, if too late, that he had pushed the raven boy too far. The whole week, all are entertained by Draco's attempts at apologizing to Harry. It became a common sight to see bouquet of roses of many colors, boxes of chocolates and other occasional cards and gifts popping around the seemingly oblivious Gryffindor boy. The twin started a bet to see if Harry will last a week undaunted by Draco's attempts. Even Snape are pulled into the betting pool to the amusement of the staff and the shock of the student. Many think that Harry will back off before the week is up but they did not count on Harry's to have a very stubborn streak. Now, do they?  
  
As day passed by, many started to realize why Voldermort are so adamant to kill Harry and why the boy kept surviving those attacks. Soon the whole population starts giving suggestions to Draco to pacify his lover's anger. Just when everyone start to give up and Draco to accept his punishment quietly. It was already the last day of the week and they are about to be shock.  
  
That night during dinner, all can see a subdued Draco, being persuaded to eat by his friends and Harry who is calmly eating without sparing a glance towards the blond boy. As they want to move out, Ron stopped to heard Harry muttering under his breath looking at the watch on his wrist. He waved to the rest and they too came near. As time ticked by, Harry's voice gets louder. Now they could hear him counting with each beep of the watch. "9,8,7,6.." they could hear the impatient tone and continue to look with concern. They just know that Harry is losing his mind from keeping too long a time from Draco.  
  
"3,2,1! Finally!" Harry shout out and he jumped onto the tables and flopped himself on Draco's lap and kiss the shocked Slytherin. The twins were about to distribute the bets with sorrowful faces when Dumbledore exclaim, "Well, Harry!" he chuckled. "I lose. You DO can last a week without him." Harry looked at the Headmaster and cross his arms, "Of course!" he said indignantly. The twins and the rest looked with confusion until Mione said aloud, "I get it! Hahaha.Harry you prat!" It's after twelve so a week is already up." Well, the twins brighten up considerably as they collect their winnings and kissed the boy's cheeks. "Thanks, Harry!" they hollered as they run off. The rest followed as Draco dragged his lover to their tower. That night, anyone at the base could hear very interesting noises coming from the two boys.  
  
That's too say that after that, Draco learn not to send any images or thoughts that will get Harry aroused during lessons, well at least not voluntarily. He can't help it if he fills his time dreaming of Harry aroused during lessons, well at least not voluntarily. He can't help it if he fill his time dreaming of Harry on their bed when he got bored, now does he? Or that he unconscious of letting his shield down, or does he? (hehehe...Draco smiled evilly)  
  
The coming out is when Harry said that he and Draco are soulmate. Is it dinner/supper? I just write it done at midnight to suit my plot. 


	14. the attacks and Yipee!

Disclaimer; none of the characters are mine..  
  
The Veela's Charmer 12 The attacks and Yipee!!  
  
It was a great week, everyone is having fun and the summer ball is around the corner. Lessons went well and those few Slytherins that excluded themselves before have get friendlier while Snape, well he still Snape. Only Harry, Draco and the twins know that he is helping with the twins new products and of course that meant that Snape and Draco knowing of Harry's involvement of being a silent partner. Snape had Drawled out, "What could one expect from a Marauder's son?" This earn a confuse look from Draco and surprised look from the twins. After much explanation, things went well.  
  
It was a few minutes before the ball, when Harry felt his scar starting to hurt and he feel a familiar chill. A little while and the memories start to barged him. Harry could feel the shock and sorrow from his lover but ignored it after sending a calming feeling down the bond. He pulled out his wand and shouted "Accio Patronous!" (it is correct sp?)  
  
At first the rest were shocked to see a silver stag among them but when the see the stance the stag and Harry took at the entrance, they quickly get their wands out and summon their patronous (teach by Universe) and other warding and protection shields. The first and second years, acted as healers, quickly moved to each groups forming at the hall.  
  
The staff and Draco moved to the front and after doing the same, wait with Harry for the upcoming battle. The Dementors, werewolves and vampires are quickly pushed back by the patronous as soon as the door creaks open. The deatheaters and Voldermort were shocked nether less as they thought it will be a surprise attack for it was planned last minute and Snape was not told.  
  
The school sends one attack after another, replacing each other when the other gets tired. The deatheaters retaliated but they are losing the fight especially when the patronous attack them from the back. One by one, the deatheaters fall into unconsciousness for none of the student are allowed to us the killing curse or any of the other unforgivable curses. They each use a basic curse which if sent send with the right thought could even kill. The temporary healers meanwhile acted as binder, binding the deatheaters into full bind and take away their wands away from reach.  
  
Harry, Draco and the staff also take count of their share and then with same thought the young lover channel their power together and send a curse so ancient, no one know it exist, the Soul Destruction, towards Voldermort. The Dark lord could only watch as the combine power move towards him, unable to dodge the curse hit him right at his heart. He and Harry screamed as green light enveloped the two of them. The rest looked with concern and when the light disappear saw a pile of ash and a young boy which Draco take hold into his embrace and kissed. Most smiled as they realized who he is and cheered when the whole thing take impact on them. Voldermort is dead and the deatheaters are caught. They win the war!!  
  
The next day, the picture of the Charmer as his true self and without the famous jagged scar is published. "Harry Potter and School saved the world!!" is the headline. "Peter Pettigrew alive! Sirius Black innocent!!" were the other after the week of the attack. Sirius are compensate as the students amazed as they learn about their Professor's pet true identity. Fudge are overthrown and Arthur Weasley are voted Minister. The deatheaters and Pettigrew are sentenced to Akzaban for Dementor's kiss. Harry meanwhile were marveled by the school as he walk around as his true self. To those who know why he keep the disguise, he explained that as the scar is heal and Voldermort's power were transferred to him, he now are powerful enough to control the Charmer's strong attraction, and does not need the disguise anymore to avoid hormone raging mob. They laughed as Harry said it with disgusted face and added "Not that it does not happen now!" referring to the mails and the lustful glances he received lately.  
  
That summer, as the trees around them shed their leaves, giving a look of greenish brown around the lake and as sun set, a group of people gather, surrounded from many kinds of the forest folks and other magical creatures, to witness a marriage ceremony of two special boys. After Dumbledore said his speech, he ask the young couple for their pledge. Both boys, no men, looked deep into each other eyes and said at the same time, with trust and love from their heart and soul, their agreement. When their rings are placed and as they kiss, they open their minds to the world and share their love with them. The trees waved their branches waiting patiently for spring, the people stood at awe and joy of the deep feeling and the rest roared out with their unique music at the young couple's union.  
  
Harry looked at them in his love, no!, his new husband's embrace with face glowing with love and happiness and cherished the feeling of peace around them. He laughed and waved goodbye as the blonde veela carried him off his feet to the awaiting chariot for their honeymoon. He looked at Draco and kissed him deeply. "I love you, my Dragon." "And I love you, Firebird" if any of them looked at the sky, which none of them did, they would see the clouds forming the shapes of a firebird (similar to phoenix but with feathery curls at the head and longer, curly tail feathers.) snuggled in the embrace of a dragon. As the clouds moved, the chariot rode off to its destination carrying the newlyweds off with their friends' blessings and waved of joys.  
  
THE END 


End file.
